Demigods and the Internet
by TheVex
Summary: What happens when the demigods get a hold of some actual instant messaging? (Not iris messaging) Read to find out! Rated T because of some suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, the demigods got a chat program thingy and they're chatting. I know that monsters could probably kill them. But whatever. :) **

**Btw. This isn't really my idea but it seems fun. **

_Percy Jackson has logged on._

_Annabeth Chase has logged on._

_Thalia Grace has logged on._

_Nico di' Angelo has logged on._

Percy Jackson: Hey guys

Annabeth Chase: Hey there ;)

Percy Jackson: How come winky faces make things seem sexual.

Annabeth Chase: Percy! Is that all you think about!?bb!9:9

Percy Jackson: Uh... Idk. Just look at these 2 sentences.

Are you ready? :)

Are you ready? ;)

Annabeth Chase: PERCY! That's gross!

Thalia Grace: He has a fair point there Annie.

Annabeth Chase: Don't call me that -_-

_Frank Zhang has logged on._

Frank Zhang: Is that supposed to be an Asian face?! :O

Annabeth Chase: No! It's supposed to be like a sad face or something.

Percy Jackson: wow, racist.

Annabeth Chase: It wasn't racist!

_Leo Valdez has logged on._

Leo Valdez: Hey guys.

Percy Jackson: Leo, wtf. How'd you get in.

Annabeth Chase: Percy! Language!

Percy Jackson: Whattt?

Annabeth Chase: "wtf"

Thalia Grace: ANNABETH, LANGUAGE!

Annabeth Chase: Wow Thals... Wtf...

Percy Jackson: LOLOLOLOLOL

Leo Valdez: Wut wut

Frank Zhang: in the butt

Percy Jackson: Just like little cupcakes.

Annabeth Chase: Ok... That's serious wtf.

Nico di' Angelo: Rofl

Annabeth Chase: When did you get here Nico?

Nico di' Angelo: I've always been here. It's a group chat...

_Piper McLean has logged on._

Piper McLean: Hiya!

Percy Jackson: Ok, how many people are in this chat?!

_Nico di' Angelo has changed their name to Hades._

Hades: More than you can imagine.

Annabeth Chase: WTF.

Hades: Language. I banish you to Tartarus.

Percy Jackson: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Annabeth Chase: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hades: Hahahahhahaha jk.

Annabeth Chase: Wait a minute... That's Nico!

Hades: No it's not...

Percy Jackson: hahahahahahhaa I wanna try! :D

_Percy Jackson has changed their name to Poseidon_

Poseidon: Hey fools.

Annabeth Chase: Percy!

Piper McLean: Yeah... This is getting weird.

Thalia Grace: no, this is Patrick.

_Piper McLean has logged off._

Poseidon: Hey nico, check this out.

Hades: Check what out?

_Percy Jackson has changed their name to Waterboy123._

Waterboy123: This.

Hades: wut... Dat user name...

Waterboy123: OH GODS. NO. IT'S MY ORIGINAL USERNAME! Noooooooo!

Hades: Waterboy123? Really?

Annabeth Chase: lol

Thalia Grace: I cant stop laughing?!:&:&:/ &/

Leo Valdez: hahahahahahhaa my turn.

_Leo Valdez has changed their name to HottestManEver._

HottestManEver: sup ladies ;)

Thalia Grace: I think a better name would be "SmallElvishPygmy"

Waterboy123: ^ wtf?

HottestManEver: hehe ;)

Hades: Aww I gtg. Byeee.

Annabeth Chase: bye!

_Hades has logged off._

Waterboy123: Emoticons are fun! :) :( ;) ;D D: :3

Annabeth Chase: :3?

Waterboy123: yeah... Idk what that is exactly.

Frank Zhang: maybe a cat?

Waterboy123: hey Annabeth. 3

_Hades has logged on._

Annabeth Chase: 3?

Waterboy123: Darn. It was supposed to be a heart... :)

Annabeth Chase: awwwwwwww! :)

Hades: Percabeth!

Annabeth Chase: uh... Wat?

Hades: it's your couple name! :D

Waterboy123: wtf man. Please tell me you didn't make that up. And why are you so happy. Also, I'm changing my name back.

_Waterboy123 has changed their name to Percy Jackson._

Annabeth Chase: Couple name?

Percy Jackson: ah, that's better.

Leo Valdez: -cough- fanfiction -cough-

Frank Zhang: lmao, fanfiction is hilarious. And weird sometimes...

Leo Valdez: yeah... Don't google it or anything. Especially you, Percy.

Percy Jackson: why especially me?!

Leo Valdez: Cuz it's sexy! ;)

Frank Zhang: well, that and you and Annabeth have... eh... In some of them...

Annabeth Chase: WHAT!?

Percy Jackson: brb, going on google. ;)

_Percy Jackson has logged off._

Annabeth Chase: PERSEUS JACKSON!

Annabeth Chase: PERCY?!

Leo Valdez: uh... He's gone.

Frank Zhang: lol

Thalia Grace: this is too funny.

Frank Zhang: when did you get back?

Thalia Grace: hahaha I never left ;)

Leo Valdez: that's awesome. Like ninja.

Thalia Grace: Where'd Annabeth go?

Leo Valdez: uh... Who knows?

Thalia Grace: Annabeth?

_Piper McLean has logged on._

Piper McLean: Is the weirdness gone yet?

Thalia Grace: YOU'RE NOT ANNABETH.

Piper McLean: I'll take that as a no.

_Piper McLean has logged off._

Thalia Grace: well I'm bored now. Bye.

_Thalia Grace has logged off._

Leo Valdez: Guess it's just us now buddy! :)

Frank Zhang: uh...

Leo Valdez: what?

_Frank Zhang has logged off._

Leo Valdez: AWWW

Leo Valdez: I feel so lonely! ;~;

Leo Valdez: What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no moreeee.

Leo Valdez: Oh sweet! A Greek keyboard!

Leo Valdez: καλά δηλ δασκάλα κάηκαν ΚΚΕ δεκαπέντε Σοφοκλέους. Σκάλα σκύλων κύκλο ξανά σνδκδκδλεκυβ ιό να. Γ ο ο ΝΒΑ ως κακές. Ξδοεπρξβτωφ φαγητά δ!

Leo Valdez: I have no idea what that means...

Leo Valdez: but it's ok, I have my friends the emoticons! :D

Leo Valdez: :D :D :D :D :D

Leo Valdez: Happy faces shall rule all!

Leo Valdez: :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D

Leo Valdez: I'm so bored now. :( :( :(

Leo Valdez: Lets just do the polka!

Leo Valdez: Everybody!

_Percy Jackson has logged on._

Percy Jackson: hey

Leo Valdez: hi! Another friend to join my collection!' Huehuehiwhue! :D

Percy Jackson: Wat.

Leo Valdez: Wat wat, on the butt.

_Percy Jackson has logged off._

Leo Valdez: AWWWWWWWWW!

Leo Valdez: You were my brother, anakin!

Annabeth Chase has logged on.

Annabeth Chase: did you see Percy?

Leo Valdez: Yay another friend! :D

Annabeth Chase: -_-

Leo Valdez: WOW RACIST MUCH!?

_Annabeth Chase has logged off._

Leo Valdez: what did I say? :( forever alone!

Leo Valdez: FOREVER ALONEEEEEW

Leo Valdez: Gah... :( good bye cruel world!

_Leo Valdez has logged off._

**Yeah... Well... You just read what happens when I'm bored. No regrets. Hope you enjoyed! If I ever feel the need to make another one I will. But just know that this wasn't my idea. It got it from a story called "The Demigod Chatbox." I'm pretty sure on that story the author even says that he/she didn't even come up with the idea... Anyways, review! Tell me if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So... Yeah. I actually made a new chapter... Hope you enjoy! (There's a disclaimer in the first chapter)**

_Percy Jackson has logged on. _

Percy Jackson: Darn. No one else is on.

Percy Jackson: It's almost noon, shouldn't someone be up? :(

_Hades has logged on. _

Hades: Oh hey Percy.

Percy Jackson: Your name is still Hades...

_Hades has changed their name to Jercy Packson. _

Percy Jackson: Uh... Wat are you doin

Jercy Packson: Oh, you'll see.

_Cannabeth Ahase has logged on. _

Jercy Packson: MY LOVER HAS RETURNED.

Percy Jackson: Uh...

Cannabeth Ahase: MY LOVER, I LOVE YOU. LETS MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF ALL OUR FRIENDS UNTIL THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNIN'

Jercy Packson: Absolutly, anything for you my love.

Percy Jackson: What are you guys doing...

_Annabeth Chase has logged on. _

Annabeth Chase: Hey Seaweed Brain. Hey Jercy... Uh... Wat.

Percy Jackson: Hi :) and that's what I said...

Annabeth Chase: Cannabeth Ahase?

Cannabeth Ahase: Yes?

Annabeth Chase: Uh... What are you doing?

Jercy Packson: NOW YOU FEEL OUR PAINNN!

Cannabeth Ahase: Hahahahahahaha sorry Nico I can't go on any longer xD

Jercy Packson: Awww why not?! We were doing so GOOD.

_Cannabeth Ahase has change their name to Jason Grace._

Annabeth Chase: Ohhhhhhhh.

Percy Jackson: Of course it was you.

Jercy Packson: Awww no one wants to troll with me.

Annabeth Chase: Troll?

Percy Jackson: Trolling is the act of messing with others whilst on the Internet.

Annabeth Chase: oh. Like that YouTube site?

Percy Jackson: Precisely.

Jercy Packson: Since when does Percy teach you things, Annabeth?

Annabeth Chase: Only this once...

Jason Grace: Yeah right.

Annabeth Chase: SHUT IT NOOB

Jason Grace: Noob?

Percy Jackson: There's another thing I taught you, Wise Girl ;)

Annabeth Chase: -_-

Jercy Packson: STOP BEING SO RACIST.

Annabeth Chase: IT'S NOT RACIST. GO BACK TO YOUR HELLHOLE OF A HOME AND BE A LITTLE DEATHWORM.

Jercy Packson: Fine. :'(

_Jercy Packson has logged off. _

Percy Jackson: Awww c'mon you didn't have to be so mean...

Annabeth Chase: Oh... Did I troll him too hard? ;)

Jason Grace: Yea... You kinda did.

Percy Jackson: YOU LITTLE TROLL! You beautiful, gorgeous, sexy little troll. ;)

Jason Grace: LALALALALALAALLALALALALALALA LALALALLAA NOAP, NOT HEARING THIS.

Annabeth Chase: Your cabin, 5 minutes.

Percy Jackson: I'm already here ;)

_Annabeth Chase has logged off. _

_Percy Jackson has logged off. _

_Leo Valdez has logged on. _

Leo Valdez: Hey peeps!

Jason Grace: -sigh- hey Leo...

Leo Valdez: Why does everyone hate me? :'(

_Leo Valdez has logged off. _

Jason Grace: Leo, nobody hates you! Gahahsbdbf. Dlawliedhjdmdpwoalwk

Jason Grace: :'(

_Thalia Grace has logged on. _

Thalia Grace: Hey bro :)

Jason Grace: Hey Sis :D

Thalia Grace: Zeus Cannons are awesome.

Jason Grace: uh...

Thalia Grace: Ya know, from CoD. :)

Jason Grace: I don't play cod... Minecraft all the way.

Thalia Grace: Minecraft? Are you serious? I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you, boy.

Jason Grace: no! Minecraft's cool! Trust me! Just try it. :P

Thalia Grace: No. It's terrible. Cod ftw. Noobs go home.

Jason Grace: Noobs?

Thalia Grace: Yes. Noobs. Now go home, Jason.

Jason Grace: But I'm not a noob!

:(

Thalia Grace: not yet... Not yet...

_Leo Valdez has logged on. _

Leo Valdez: Oh... More people that hate me... ill just go...

Thalia Grace: NO. Minecraft or CoD?

Leo Valdez: Uh... Runescape.

Thalia Grace: RUNESCAPE!?

Jason Grace: You have got to be kidding me.

Leo Valdez: Haahahahaha jk :) I'd probably say MC. You know, Hephaestus... And building things... They kinda go together.

Jason Grace: Awwww yeah :)

Thalia Grace: Damnit. I need someone backing me up.

Jason Grace: Too bad sis :P

Thalia Grace: NOOBZ ALL OF YOU.

Leo Valdez: I think the gods have hax.

Jason Grace: Uh...

Thalia Grace: Be careful Leo...

Leo Valdez: I mean, if they're really always watching they'd come and slam my head into the keyboakkskdnewkosn:&&&κκκκωσγ&&·)2893984888&ξξηφνξξξκκκκheoowhwbehtofoponwh

Jason Grace: Oh... Ouchie...

_Leo Valdez has logged off. _

Thalia Grace: You should see if he's ok.

Jason Grace: Nawwww he's fine.

Leo Valdez has logged on.

Leo Valdez: Oh... My... GODS

Jason Grace: See? He's fine.

Leo Valdez: I CAN'T FIND THE ESCAPE KEY!

Jason Grace: Sorry :/

Leo Valdez: Grr. Stupid gods. :( imma go.

_Leo Valdez has logged off. _

Jason Grace: Me too...

_Jason Grace has logged off. _

Thalia Grace: Awww :(

Thalia Grace: Well... As long as I'm alone... I SECRETLY LIKE BOYS.

Thalia Grace: Phew... That's a weight off my chest.

Thalia Grace: Uh. What to do...

Thalie Grace: OH SWEET ZEUS. MAH HOT PAWKETS ARE A BURNIN.

_Thalie Grace has logged off. _

**Yeah... I have no idea where I'm going with this... Review, if you're brave :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So apparently this story isn't half bad... So I'm gonna keep making chapters :D enjoy! (Disclaimer on 1st chapter)**

_Now initiating update 2.3.5..._

_Update initiated_

_Leo Valdez had logged on. _

Leo Valdez: Alright. I think that might have worked.

_Poseidon has logged on_

Leo Valdez: IT WORKED! Hello lord Poseidon!

Poseidon: Hello child. So you actually got this to work. I'm impressed.

_Hades has logged on_

_Zeus has logged on_

Hades: How long do I have to do this.

Zeus: Yes, why do I have to assist you, Son of Hephaestus.

Leo Valdez: Cuz you guys are freaking awesome! Well, most of the time.

Poseidon: Most of the time?

Hades: What is that supposed to mean?

Zeus: I think the child is being negative. Shall I smite him?

Leo Valdez: NO

Poseidon: I think the child may have learned his lesson since the keyboard incident.

Leo Valdez: OH GODS NOOO

Hades: Gods?

Poseidon: Do demigods use it as a curse?

Leo Valdez: Uh...

_Piper McLean has logged on_

Piper McLean: Will you guys stop changing your names?!

Leo Valdez: Actually, this is part of the new update. The gods can join in now :)

Piper McLean: Nah. Zeus is Jason, Poseidon is Percy and Hades is Nico.

Leo Valdez: I removed the name changing feature. :P it's them.

Piper McLean: Oh... I'm sorry Gods.

Hades: Ehhhh. Eternal Punishment for the child of Aphrodite.

Piper McLean: WHAAAAA

_Jason Grace has logged on _

Jason Grace: Hey what's going on? Um... The big three?

Hades: Yes

Zeus: Hello son.

Poseidon: Where's my son, child of Zeus?

Jason Grace: Uhhhhhh. Gotta go. Bye.

_Jason Grace has logged off_

_Piper McLean has logged off_

Leo Valdez: NOOO MY BETA TESTERS ARE GONE!

Poseidon: I'm still here. Now where's Percy? I want to see his..!

Leo Valdez: Whaaaa...?

Poseidon: What...?

Hades: I don't think Percy has breasts brother.

Poseidon: Breasts? No! I meant his eyes!

_Annabeth Chase has logged on_

Poseidon: I mean. If I said I wanted to see Annabeth Chase's..then it would mean breasts. But if I said that to Percy it would be eyes.

Annabeth Chase: ...

Leo Valdez: Hey! You're not racist anymore! :D

Annabeth Chase: -_-

Leo Valdez: :O

Annabeth Chase: ...

Poseidon: Was Annabeth here when I was talking about her breasts?

Annabeth Chase: I didn't know even the gods found me attractive. ;)

Leo Valdez: The winky face changes that WHOLE sentence.

_Percy Jackson has logged on_

Percy Jackson: Dad!? Whaaaa...

Leo Valdez: New update Percy. Gods can chat now.

Percy Jackson: That's great...

Hades: No, it's terrible.

Leo Valdez: :( hades, you're mean.

Hades: I'm The Lord of the f***ing dead. What do you expect?

Leo Valdez: Well at least the censorship works.

Percy Jackson: WHAT THE F***

Annabeth Chase: PERCY! Language!

Percy Jackson: It's oh f***ing Kay Annabeth. There's f***ing censorship now. :)

Annabeth Chase: stfu noob.

Percy Jackson: IM NOT A NOOB! :O

Annabeth Chase: YES. NOW GO HOME.

Percy Jackson: Fine :I

_Percy Jackson has logged off _

Annabeth Chase: Awww Percy! I'm sorry :(

Leo Valdez: Turtles!

_Frank Zhang has logged on_

Leo Valdez: Frank, do you even bagel?

Frank Zhang: This is why you have no friends.

Leo Valdez: Pshhh I'm the LEADER of the friendship clan! :D Happy faces will rule everything in the end. :D :D

Annabeth Chase: False. Penguins.

Leo Valdez: Wha.

Frank Zhang: Penguins?

_Athena has logged on_

Athena: Hello lesser ones.

Poseidon: Ehmmm. I'm not lesser.

Hades: That's something I can agree with.

Athena: Oh please. How is a sea spawn like YOU not lesser, Poseidon?

Poseidon: At least I had a NORMAL BIRTH. :P

Hades: Burnnnn

Leo Valdez: Ohhhhhhhh ouch.

Annabeth Chase: POSEIDON! Meanie!

_Piper McLean has logged on_

Piper McLean: Hey

Annabeth Chase: PENGUOLDIERS!

Piper McLean: -sigh- Why can't I have normal friends?

Leo Valdez: Hey there piper ;)

Piper McLean: Ew. Don't be Pervy.

Leo Valdez: :O it all makes sense now!

Annabeth Chase: what.

Piper McLean: ?

Leo Valdez: I HAVE A THIRD TOE!

Piper McLean: don't we all?

Frank Zhang: ...

Annabeth Chase: FRANK HAS A SECRET.

_Jason Grace has logged on_

Piper McLean: JAYJAY! :D

Annabeth Chase: And you say me and Percy are weird... Seems 420% legit.

Jason Grace: MY BEAUTIFUL CUPCAKE! Hi! :)

_Annabeth Chase has logged off_

_Poseidon has logged off_

_Hades has logged off_

_Leo Valdez has logged off_

_Frank Zhang has logged off _

_Athena has logged off_

Jason Grace: ...

Piper McLean: Well that's rude.

Jason Grace: ...

Piper McLean: What is it honey?

_Jason Grace has logged off_

Piper McLean: NOOOOOO

Piper McLean: BABY COME BACK! You can blame it all on meeee!

Piper McLean: Alright... Guess ill just go :(

_Piper McLean had logged off_

_Jason Grace has logged on_

Jason Grace: Hey pipes, I lost connection.

Jason Grace: Oh... You left.

Jason Grace: BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALLL ON MEEEEE!

Jason Grace: :3

Jason Grace: #:3 it has a hat.

Jason Grace: #hashtag

Jason Grace: :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Jason Grace: What are those...?

Jason Grace: #YOLO

_Jason Grace has logged off_

_Nico di' Angelo has logged on_

Nico di' Angelo: SWAG... OVERLOADDDDDDD!; 9: (9299 /&&&&v an. F d dkkkke jelkk& 4'rh&(!(. F f d a. S fh. A. F g h h. w. Ty h. V a a. F. F g g

_Nico di' Angelo had logged off_

**Well that was terrible xD**

**Review! :) **


End file.
